Magic
Magic is the phenomena of using the elements to have effects. Background Magic can be divided into at least two main paths Good Magic and Dark Magic and traditionally is about Spellcasting and is often referred to as the Arcane (or Arcane Arts). Each of these may have many subfields of magic (such as Klatha, Ritual Magic, Curses, Shapeshifting, Spellbinding, Summonings, etc). In general the Good is associated with Life, growth, healing and 'protective magic', while Darkness is associated with anti-Life, Living Dead (Undead), Elementals, and other 'destructive magic'. Paladins tap another kind of magic they refer to as Will which draws on Life energy (Stamina) of the Paladin (however in some cases this also allows them to cast traditional magic as wellQFG3, QFG4 give paladins to learn magic as they start with 5 points to magic. If the player chooses to not learn magic, or doesn't level their magic points up to a certain level the magic is taken from them in QFG5 which uses a different system to seperate magic from Paladin skills). While not all agree on exact mechanics some agree that traditional magic also comes from Will as well."If thy Will is Magic, so shall I share. Open this Stone and claim what is there." There may be other special types of magic used by various Magical Creature that defy normal binary paths of magic and often have innate abilities (see Djinn, Faerie Folk, Dryads, Gypsies, Gnomes and others, but many of these also are able to use traditional magic as well). Other types of magic are related to alchemy and require magic potions and powders. Certain potions can even dispel enchantments. Sometimes it requires an incantation to activate the potion. Magical effects are distilled from ingredients both magical and seemingly mundane and concentrated in the potion. Oracles, Seers and Fortunetelling use another kind of magic that allows them to future gaze and divination (but may or may not be able to use traditional magic or other forms of magic as well learned or inherent). Sometimes associated with Paladins is also concept of Holy or divine magic (although this may also be associated with the gods and other dieties that don't fit into regular binary magic system). Paladins themselves do not usually worship or rely on power from the gods. Apparently, according to Dr. Cranium's "theories", Magic is merely a type of science that nobody has bothered to research, but he isn't able to because he is too busy. Whether or not he is right is unspeculated. Any of the four classes can use Magic, and Paladins can even gain Magic by having around 300 Honour, as their good deeds spiritually enhance them.QFG3 and 4 mechanics However, if they do not practice magic this can ability can go away in time.QFG5 mechanics The elements are as follows: Fire (ie Flame Dart), Water, Lightning (Lightning Ball), Earth, and Pizza (Pizza). Apparently, these elements are also used in science. There are other elements/elementals such as Wood. Magic Users who become especially adept in their fields can become "Wizards" by applying and going through the tests of the Wizard's Institute of Technocery. Magic Users use one type of Spells permanently learned from scrolls, the exact nature or process of these spells is not known. It does not appear that they require 'ritual', or necessarily verbal spelling/''phrases''. However there are larger spells that do seem to require more ritual such as portals and teleportation spells. In some cases Master Wizards are even be able to teach a spell to another through telephathic means, without the need of a book or scroll. However there are references to 'Chanting', incantations, curses, enchantments, conjuration, sorcery, necromancy, Auras and other types of spell casting as well. Baba Yaga seems to cast verbal poetic based spells on her enemies. Her hut also seems to respond to a phrase rhyme spell; "Hut of Brown, Now Sit Down". Those who can use word magic (or rely on word magic) are apparently referred to as Spellcasters as a title (though any magic user who casts spells is a 'spellcaster'). It appears that the two main components to spell casting is gesturing and incantations (however the individual incantations for each spell have never been revealed in the series).Narrator (QFG4): "As YOU read the scroll, you find that you have learned the incantations and gestures with which to cast a Glide spell! Then the scroll vanishes." Gesturing can possibly improved by the use of a Wand, but they are not required to cast every spell. Many may able to be cast simply through hand gestures. Wands can also help in casting of spells, but its not known how they might related to magic wands. Gesturing is required for most spells as holding a shield will impede the spell casting... However a more experienced Wizard may be able to bypass this limitation in time. Some towns and cities are superstitious of magic; including Willowsby, Town of Mordavia and the Simbani Village. While others might not be superstitious, but ban its use within the city or in public such as in Tarna. Magicians are involved with 'runic studies' to learn and improve their magic (Rune Lore 101 and Arcania 101). This is likely required as most magic tomes and magic spell sheets are written in runes.QFGAG, pgThe archway above the path is inscribed with eight arcane symbols. You recognize seven of them (from Arcania 101, no doubt) as the symbols of Blood, Bone, Breath, Essence, Heart, the Mouth, and the Senses. Some of the magic runes include; Blood, Bone, Breath, Essence, Heart, the Mouth, Senses, as well as symbols of the Zodiac. As well as individual runic symbols for specific spells, and runes for the five senses. One needs to be able to read the runes in order to learn most of the spellsNarrator (QFG1VGA): "The scroll vanishes even as you read the magical runes upon it.", though sometimes spells can be passed to an individually psychically. Spells are often represented by a runic symbols on a star with five runes between each of the star's arms. Four of the five are associated with Zodiacs. Perhaps representing the five elements? There are actually three sets of symbols for many of the spells (QFG1, QFG3/QFG4, and QFG5), the third version is the most colorful of the versions. The first version has color as well. Both the first and the third lack the Zodiac runes. Spell phrases *Upon von Spielburg and all his clan, this Curse I now demand: What I will shall come full measure, so shall ye lose all that ye treasure. *Hut of brown, now sit down. *Hear me, oh Powers Of Klatha and Mana! Turn now my guest Into species called Rana! *Powers that rule Over regions soggy: Change this creature Back into a froggy! *Hear me, oh Powers Of Mana and More: Turn this fool back As he was before. *Powers of Night, Shadows of Day Heed now my Words! Henceforth you STAY! *Hear me, Oh Element of Air and Wind. Give me the power to save my own skin. *Presto, Change-o, Re-arrange-o! *Possible, Probable, my blue hen, Make it appear as I say when! *Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Make it snappy und bring it here! *Abracabadra and didgery-doo, Make the thing appear for you! *By the powers of all darkness, by the power of my name. Shall your soul be mirrored outward, and your body be the same! *In the name of Suleiman bin Daoud, the Binder, and by my Power as He Who Waits Behind: Take us to Iblis! *Pillar of Stone, Heed my command! Gargoyle, come forth, Destroy that man! *Floor of flame, enflame this fool! *Creature of Stone, Hear my command! Capture that human With your cold hand! *Demon, I call upon thee! Demon, I summon thee! Demon, I become thee! *Come forth, O Lord. By my power and by the forces held in this enchanted staff, I summon thee forth! *Tasty Treat, Now Retreat! *Hero near, Out of Here! *Spirits of the swamp and mire, Aid me in what I desire! Creatures of mist, Beings of Fog, Turn this human into a hedgehog. *Spirits of the Mist and Moor, Restore this man as he was before. *Spirits of the frigid north, Spin the water, draw it forth. Frosty Spirits, summoned twice -- Turn the water into ice! *Hut so true, Glue his shoes *Floor Quick! Make him Stick! See also *Magic (Hero-U) *Runes References